Darrington Preparatory Academy
by lanottebella
Summary: Bella may be the new girl, but she'll fit in just fine. She's got the look, the clothes, and the money. But is she ready for all the scandal that surrounds her new friends? Will she let herself fall in love? Nothing like a little juicy gossip!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Darrington Preparatory Academy._

I had arrived, or perhaps, I should be saying "we" had arrived. Jonas and Stefan had followed me in the staff Lexus for the five hour trek to my new boarding school, but I had decided to have Martin drive me in my black Range Rover Sport because I didn't feel like driving for five hours straight alone, or at all, for that matter.

It was a beautiful campus, I must admit. And apparently, the school itself was ranked as one of the top five most prestigious prep schools in the country and only the most elite were accepted for attendance. I guess it helps when your father foots the bill for a multi-million dollar athletics center thats the size of two and a half football fields and three stories high equipped with eight elevators, four cafes, and two spa areas.. One for the girls and one for the boys, of course.

I watched from the passenger side of my SUV as the flocks of students were unloading their belongings and moving into their assigned boarding halls. There were people and luggage every where.. many students had staff carrying theirs bags and trunks for them, so at least I didn't feel out of place by too much.

Martin carefully opened my door and greeted me pleasantly, "Welcome to your new school, Miss." He smiled softly and held out a hand to guide me out of the vehicle.

I sighed as my feet landed on the cobblestoned driveway. "I'll be right back, Martin. I'm going to go get my rooming assignment," I said quickly as I walked up the large steps.

The Main Hall was breathtaking, although I was easily distracted from the beauty of the architecture by the boisterous noise of the large crowd inside. I pushed my way through to the Admissions Secretary and relieved that the line in front of her desk was not long at all.

"May I help you, Miss?" She spoke quietly, but I could understand her fully even over the noise.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan. I would like my rooming assignment and whatever else I will need, please."

"Ah, yes.. Miss Swan," she murmured as she ruffled through a large box of Darrington Prep labeled envelopes. She pulled two thick packets from the box and handed them to me. "You are in the co-ed dormitory, Winchester Hall. Here is your schedule and all the information you will need."

I looked down at the crisp white envelopes. _Suite 416_, I read. "Thank you," I said softly and made my way towards the doors.

I must not have been paying attention to where I was walking as I looked over my schedule because before I knew it, I was on my ass. I had ran into someone and he was holding his hand out to help me up with a crooked smile. Graciously, I accepted his hand and he pulled me up swiftly.

He reached down to pick up my papers and placed them softly into my arms. "I'm Edward, Edward Masen." He held out his hand again to shake mine.

I took it and smiled slighty. "I'm Isabella Swan, but do call me Bella."

I watched him as he ran his hand through his coppery hair. "Well, it was nice bumping into you, Miss Bella. I hope to see you around," he said with the same crooked smile and walked off towards the Main Hall's doors. He was almost to them when he turned to look back at me, his bright green eyes burning into me, before he pushed open the large wooden doors and disappeared.

* * *

"Just put the suitcases on the bed, Jonas," I directed, "and just leave the trunks on the floor. I'll unpack them myself."

Jonas nodded and did as I had instructed. I hugged him and Stefan goodbye before they left me with Martin in my suite. I did not want to say goodbye to him again. I had to do this every year once summer had concluded and every year, it was harder.

"You have everything correct, Isabella?" Martin asked. He was practically a father to me, especially since he had been around my family since my birth.. and with Daddy always gone off on business, he was who tended to me all these years.

I smiled lightly. "Of course, I do. Thank you for driving me.. please be careful on your trip back home with Jonas and Stefan."

"I will, Miss. Behave yourself."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and sniffled a little. "I'll see you at Thanksgiving."

"Yes, Miss," he said as he kissed my forehead and walked out of my suite.

I had almost given up on unpacking when I heard a sharp tapping on my door. I quickly opened it to find a short dark-haired girl standing on the other side.

"Knock, knock!" She cheered with a bright smile. "I'm Alice, your neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella. Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to," she said as I ushered her into my room. She looked around, examining my things. "Look, I notice you still have a lot of unpacking to do.. but I was wondering if you were heading down to the docks to the party tonight?"

"I didn't know about a party.. I'd love to, but I don't know anyone here. I would have no one to go with." I explained as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

She giggled quietly. "Don't be silly, I know everyone! You will go with me, you'll fit in just fine. Trust me."

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, I'm in." I looked to my closet and frowned.. so many clothes, but not a clue where to start. "What does one wear to a party at the docks, Alice?" I pointed to my large closet. "Any ideas?"

"Yes!" She squealed as she began to rummage through my clothes. "I will make sure you look amazing, you are fresh meat and all."

After making me change eighteen times, Alice was finally satisfied with her work. She handed me my brown Dolce & Gabbana riding boots. "Wear these, they are amazing!"

I stood in front of my mirror and turned from side to side to admire my outfit.. Rock&Republic denim mini, Twenty8Twelve ruffle tank, and my favorite boots. _Perfect for a dock party, I suppose. _I loved the outfit that Alice had put together for me. "Toss me the Chanel lipgloss on the vanity."

Her eyes lit up when I admitted I was done and ready to go. "You look awesome! Now, grab your bag and meet me in my room.. I'll be ready in ten." She smiled as she walked out the door. "Suite 414!" She called back to me.

_Maybe Edward will be there tonight_, I thought. I tried to push him to the back of my mind since I had crashed into him in the Main Hall earlier. There was just something about him.. I definitely wanted to see him again. Maybe Alice could be some help, she did say that she knew every one.

After pushing my hair behind my ears, I decided to look myself over one last time. I shoved my keys into my Dior tote and grabbed my Ed Hardy leather jacket, just in case it got chilly later, before locking my door and heading to Alice's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I suppose everyone who was considered _anyone _at Darrington Prep was down at the Henderson boat pavilion and docks at this student-made "welcome back" party. After sneaking away from Alice, I decided to go sit by the water and examine my classmates as they arrived. I watched as the well-dressed crowd of teenagers parked their expensive vehicles and dispersed into their separate groups as they walked down to the lakeside. There were a few prominent cliques that stood out to me.. the beefy jocks, a large group made up of the boys on the varsity football, rugby, lacrosse, and crew teams -- you could tell which team each individual belonged to by the patches on their green and gold letterman jackets; your typical peppy cheerleaders -- but not many people were paying attention to them, most look like they were annoyed by them; and Alice's clique of choice, I suppose I could call them the Queen Bees but thats quite cliched.. although that is what they were, they seemed to be running the party and reigning over everyone there.

My eyes scanned the large array of students for Edward and that beautiful coppery hair of his, but there was no sign of him anywhere. _Who are you kidding, Bella? He is probably already spoken for by one of Alice's friends or a cheerleader, or something, _I thought to myself.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Alice huffed as she came walking up to me. "I've been looking all over for you. The boys heard there was a new girl who was worthy to be in my circle of friends and they are dying to meet you! Although, I have someone more specific in mind that I want to introduce you to." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up off the dock. "Come on, girly!"

I smiled as I followed her back to the party. Was I honestly nervous? Isabella Marie Swan was never nervous.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan!" Alice explained with a bright smile as she gestured towards me and then she disappeared, leaving me alone with at least twenty very large teenage boys.

I chose to use the old "smile-and-nod" gesture for the rest of my time around the group of boys she had just put me on stage in front of. As my hands fiddled with the ruffles on my tank top, my head was being filled with every jock's name ranging from Adam to Zach. There was no way in hell that I would ever remember any of their names, and I'd feel terrible if they were to come up to me in a coule of days and try to start a conversation in one of the hallways of the school. _How could Alice just leave me alone with all these jocks? _I looked around. _Where had she gone anyway?_

I had just about given up when I felt someone run their fingers softly across the small of my back. The surprise from the touch sent chills down my spine. I watched the faces of the jocks change, they looked defeated like the had just lost a state championship or something. I was wondering who was behind me, but whoever it was had gotten the attention of all the boys and they had slowly dissipated from the area around me. I overheard a few of them tell each other that they were going to get another beer and some had moved on to prey on some other girls.

"I had hoped I would find you here," he whispered in my ear, his hands trailing down the skin of my bare arms.

I didn't need to turn around, I knew exactly who was behind me now.

"So, did you two already meet or something, Edward?" Alice's voice was sharp as she questioned him.

I turned to look at her. "Is this the specific person you had in mind, Alice?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course, sweetie." She spoke with a happy smile this time. "Apparently, I had a good match for you in mind. Have fun!" And then she was gone again.

Edward moved his lips closer to my ear. "Do you want to go some where more private with me, Miss Bella?" He said softly, his breath was warm and smelled sweet. How could I say no?

The Darrington Prep campus was actually quite creepy at night and I was really glad that I wasn't heading back to my room alone. Alice and I had taken my Range Rover to the docks so that we wouldn't have had to walk back through school grounds so late at night and I was glad she had another way back to our dormitory, it made me feel less guilty about ditching my new friend for a guy, especially one that I barely knew.

Edward took my free hand in his and intertwined his fingers with mine as I drove back towards the dormitory halls. I smiled lightly at the warmth, it was quite charming. My night was definitely turning out even better than I had thought it would.

"So, your room or mine?" He asked sweetly. He turned to face me, then leaned over and kissed my check.

I felt myself blush as his soft lips touched my skin, but I quickly snapped back to reality. "Which dormitory do you live in?"

"Winchester," he answered. "I'm on the third floor, love."

"I live there too," I said cheerfully as I pulled in to the Winchester Hall parking lot.

I put the car in park and went to reach for my door, but he was already there and had opened it for me. "After you, beautiful." He took my hand guiding me out of the SUV and towards the main doors of the building. "Where to?"

I contemplated quickly. "It doesn't matter to me. My room is a mess and I haven't completely unpacked yet. Alice kind of distracted me with a party invite."

"Mine it is."

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sound of a shower running. I opened my eyes as I stretched my arms up above my head and noticed that it wasn't a dream. One thing was certain, this was definitely not my bed.. and I was still clothed, well semi-clothed. _That is a good thing, I guess,_ I thought with a light giggle as I heard the water stop.

Edward stepped out of his steamy bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Looks like you finally woke up, sleeping beauty." He flashed a smile as he walked into his closet.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm up," I chuckled. Slowly, but surely, I was becoming more and more aware of my surroundings. I was certain that I was sitting in Edward's large iron-framed bed that was in Edward's room on the third floor of our dormitory hall, and as I looked down, I noticed that my tank top and mini-skirt from the night before had been exchaged for a t-shirt that belonged to Edward as well.

He emerged from the closet no longer covered by the towel but now somewhat clothed in a pair of Darrington Prep gym shorts. After planting a sweet kiss on my cheek, he climbed back into bed and wrapped me up into his arms. "So, Miss Bella, what are your plans for your last free day before we start classes?"

That's when I realized it. It was Tuesday morning, how depressing. I remembered what I had read in one of the packets yesterday.. classes at Darrington started promptly at 8'o'clock on September 1st. That was tomorrow morning. I had also remembered that Alice and I had made plans to do some last minute shopping in the city today. I reached for my purse and pulled out my Blackberry Curve to check the time. "Actually, I have to get going, darling. I made plans with Alice to go shopping during the day today," I explained, "but we should be back no later than five because she apparently has a date tonight."

"Well, thats a good thing because so do you."

"So do I, what?" I asked with a giggle and a raised eyebrow.

Edward smiled that crooked smile of his and sighed. "You have a date tonight too, only if you want to, of course." He spoke softly as he got back out of bed.

"And what will we do?"

He smiled again as he pulled me from his bed. "That is for me to know and you to find out," he joked as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice then to say yes to your invitation," I said as I gathered up my clothes from the floor, moving them to his bed. After sliding back into my skirt, I turned to face away from him as I stripped off his t-shirt and replaced it with my tank top. I turned back around and made my way to him, wrapping my arms around him once I got within touching distance. "Text me while I'm gone, sweetie. I want to know what we are going to be doing."

He held me steady by my waist as I reached for my boots and slid my feet into them. "I'll send you hints, and hints only. Its a surprise, gorgeous."

I stood at the door, purse and jacket in hand, with a smile on my face. "I'll see you tonight."

He kissed my cheek one last time. "I'll pick you up at seven," he stated as he hugged me tightly. "See you later."

"Yes, later.." my voice trailed off as I walked out of his room and headed for the elevators with the same smile still plastered on my face.

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I'd love to hear your feedback on my story. Its not the first one I have ever written, but it is the first one that I have ever posted for others to view._**

**_I'm trying to get a couple chapters out quickly so I can keep the story progressing. I promise it will get more juicy soon, just working up to it._**

**_Please review!_**

**_Loveee Devon _:]**


End file.
